Inversa
by DTLA1992
Summary: Título original: "Reverse", por hattafan2593. Una situación de Anon-A-Miss con los roles cambiados: las Rainbooms harán uso de la razón y buscarán limpiar el nombre de Sunset, mientras que Sunset Shimmer quiere alejarse de ellas. Traducido con el permiso del autor.
1. Capítulo 1

"La voy a matar."

"No, no lo harás."

"¡La voy a matar!"

"Rainbow Dash, deja de fastidiar. La gente está observando".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con esto? ¿No viste la foto?"

"Sí, Dash, la vi. ¿Y sabes qué no va a arreglarlo? Que grites por ahí como una banshee apuntando con los dedos."

"¡Oh, vamos, AJ! ¡Es obvio que lo hizo!"

"¿Así como fue obvio que me abofetearas deliberadamente en la venta de mis pasteles?"

Eso calló a Rainbow. Las cuatro amigas de Applejack se estremecieron visiblemente. Fue muy doloroso recordar que, hace tres años, las cinco habían dejado de hablar entre sí por una serie de textos y mensajes, una disputa que pudo haberse arreglado fácilmente si se hubieran tomado el tiempo de hablar entre ellas. Las palabras de Applejack eran como una manta húmeda en una fogata, sacando cualquier enojo que tuvieran.

"¿Se te ha ocurrido que podemos estar equivocadas, Dash?" preguntó Applejack, cruzando los brazos. "Sólo porque algo es lo que parece, no tiene que ser así. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, esperaba que todas ustedes hubieran aprendido de eso."

Rainbow Dash frunció el ceño y miró al suelo, pero no dijo nada. Applejack sacó su celular. "No sé ustedes, pero yo no voy a perder otra amiga debido a acusaciones falsas. Cuando Sunset llegue aquí, vamos a hablar con ella. Le pediremos su versión de las cosas, y la escucharemos." Applejack miró a Rainbow, quien simplemente cruzó los brazos. "Después de todo lo que hizo por nosotras, por lo menos le debemos eso."

"¿Me deben qué?" preguntó una voz desde atrás.

El grupo se dio la vuelta y vio a Sunset Shimmer de pie detrás de él, frunciendo el ceño ante sus incómodas miradas. "¿Qué sucede?"

Applejack respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante.

"Sunset... ¿perdiste tu celular?"

Sunset metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó el celular, parecía estar confundida. "No, está aquí... ¿por qué?"

Applejack suspiró, luego entró en Mystable con su teléfono. "Sunset... Anon-A-Miss ha subido otra publicación. Ha colgado fotos de nuestra pijamada." Ella levantó el celular para que Sunset lo viera.

"¡¿Qué?!" Sunset gritó, tomando el celular de Applejack.

"¿Pero... cómo?! ¿Cómo pudo conseguir esto?!" Ella alzó la vista, y se dio cuenta que sus amigas no la miraban... excepto Rainbow, que la estaba mirando. "¿Qué?"

"Sunset," dijo Applejack cautelosamente, tomando su celular de vuelta. "Sólo tú no apareces en estas fotos, así que sólo podemos concluir... que vinieron de tu celular."

Sunset miró fijamente, confundida, entonces sus ojos se ensancharon lentamente mientras comenzaba a hundirse en lo que Applejack implicaba. Dio un paso atrás, visiblemente herida.

"Ustedes creen que yo hice esto." Sunset susurró roncamente.

"Querida, estabas tomando fotos anoche," dijo Rarity tristemente.

"Y tú eres la única que no está en las fotos."

"Y tú eres la única que conoce el apodo de Applejack." dijo Rainbow fríamente.

Algo se rompió en Sunset. Una pequeña parte de ella podía entender el punto de vista de sus amigas. Pero después de todo lo que había soportado luego del Baile de Otoño, después de casi arriesgar todo para salvar a toda la escuela de las sirenas, realmente había creído que todos finalmente verían que había cambiado y sus pecados finalmente serían perdonados y olvidados.

Y sin embargo, aquí estaba. Una vez más, algo había salido mal, y una vez más, ella era la principal sospechosa. Y esta vez, fueron sus amigas quienes le apuntaron el dedo. Era como si todo lo que ella había pasado no fuera más que una cruel pérdida de tiempo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sunset, y ella dejó salir una amarga risa. "¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Todas creen que soy Anon-A-Miss?" Miró de un rostro a otro. Nadie respondió. Sunset asintió, visiblemente conteniendo las lágrimas. "Ya veo. Bueno, entonces, si no hay nada más-"

"Sunset, estamos dispuestas a escuchar tu versión de las cosas." Fluttershy alargó la mano hacia Sunset, pero Sunset la hizo a un lado.

"¿Por qué molestarse? Me parece que ya tomaron su decisión." exclamó Sunset, rozando con fuerza las lágrimas. "Y además, no hay nada que contar. ¡Yo no lo hice! No sé cómo se publicaron esas fotos. Pero, obviamente no puedo probarlo, así que obviamente debo estar mintiendo, ¡¿verdad?!"

Dejó salir otra risa amarga. Los estudiantes estaban empezando a mirar fijamente al grupo, pero Sunset estaba demasiada molesta para preocuparse. "Saben, debería haber sabido que todo esto de la 'familia' era sólo un montón de basura."

Applejack se hinchó, ofendida. "Oye, espera un minuto-"

"¡NO!" Sunset gritó, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡No importa lo que haga, siempre me culpan por todo lo que va mal en esta escuela, lo intento y trato de demostrar que he cambiado, pero nunca es suficiente!" Se secó los ojos y miró al grupo. "Y ustedes no son diferentes."

"Sunset, por favor, ¿podrías escucharnos?" Applejack suplicó. Había pensado que Sunset estaría molesta, pero no en esta medida.

Las palabras de Applejack cayeron en oídos sordos. Sunset estaba demasiado lejos en su dolor para escuchar la razón. Ella se alejó unos metros antes de voltear, con el rostro lleno de angustia. "No soy Anon-A-Miss. Créanme. No me crean. Ya no me importa. Ya me harté."

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió disparada.

Las cinco chicas se quedaron allí, parecían perdidas. Incluso Rainbow parecía confundida.

"Maldita sea." Applejack suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

"Bueno, eso pudo haber ido mejor." Rainbow murmuró. Las demás la miraron, y ella se encogió de hombros defensivamente. "¿Qué?"

"Rainbow, querida... cállate."

* * *

 **Aquí otra traducción - y la última - autorizada por hattafan2593. Una versión alterna a los hechos del cómic. Subiré los demás capítulos en los próximos días, pero eso no quiere decir que deje los demás poyectos.**

 **Agradecimientos al autor original.**


	2. Capítulo 2

La campana sonó, significando el final de la clase y el comienzo del período de almuerzo. Los estudiantes salieron a los pasillos y fueron a sus casilleros o se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Applejack buscó en los pasillos con ojos agudos. Ella vio su objetivo y caminó por el pasillo contra el flujo de tráfico, apenas notando que sus amigas estaban justo detrás de ella. Esta estupidez de Anon-A-Miss debía acabar, y estaba decidida a aclarar esto de una vez por todas.

"¡Sunset!" llamó Applejack, acelerando el paso. Sunset no se dio la vuelta, pero era obvio que la había oído, porque empezó a caminar más rápido.

"¡Sunset, detente!" Applejack gritó, rápidamente se frustró. Sunset casi se había abierto en una carrera ahora. De repente, un borrón azul pasó por delante de Applejack y tacleó a Sunset contra el suelo.

Applejack dejó de correr y se dio una palmada a la cara mientras que Sunset era arrastrada a un armario cercano. _Demonios, Dash..._

Applejack abrió la puerta para que Sunset se estremeciera mientras Rainbow sostenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

"Dash, suéltala." demandó Applejack, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

"Pero-"

"¡Suéltala _ahora_!"

Rainbow soltó Sunset y salió del armario, con las manos levantadas en rendición. Las demás retrocedieron para permitir que Sunset saliera del armario. Sunset se paró frente al grupo, pero no las miró, con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho.

"Mira, ¿crees que es fácil para nosotras?" preguntó Applejack, su voz se tiñó de tristeza frustrada. "¿Crees que _disfrutamos_ de la idea de que una de nuestras amigas nos apuñaló por atrás? Nosotras somos las que cuidamos esos secretos que se están publicando. Nosotras somos de quienes se están riendo. ¡Nosotras somos el blanco de sus burlas! ¡Y tú queriendo huir y no dar la cara _no está ayudando a solucionar las cosas_!"

Los brazos de Sunset cayeron a sus costados, pero ella todavía no las miraba.

Applejack dio un paso adelante, con los brazos extendidos implorantes. "Todo lo que queremos es la verdad, Sunset. Sólo queremos saber qué está pasando."

Sunset levantó la cabeza y las miró fijamente, sus ojos inyectados con sangre y teñidos de angustia. "Applejack, si todas se _detuvieran_ y _pensaran_ por un minuto, se darían cuenta que ¡ _no tengo nada_ que ganar de esto! Pasé por el infierno después del Baile de Otoño, y sólo pude soportarlo porque las tenía a ustedes. ¿Por qué, después de toda la mierda que pasé, elegiría volver a estar sola? ¿Por qué, _en el infierno_ , después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas como amigas, después de todo el trabajo que he hecho para mejorar mi reputación, echaría todo eso, sólo para publicar algunas estúpidas fotos? ¡Pude haber sido una perra, AJ, pero no soy _estúpida_!"

El silencio cayó sobre el grupo mientras contemplaban las palabras de Sunset. Sunset suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "No importa, como he dicho, _no puedo_ probar que no lo hice."

"Pero esto _sí_ puede." Todas se voltearon para ver a Pinkie sacando su celular. "Anon-A-Miss acaba de colgar otra publicación." Ella sostuvo su celular para que las demás lo vieran y señaló la pantalla. "Miren la hora, ¡esto fue publicado _hace quince segundos_!"

Esta simple frase envió un efecto de ondulación a todo el grupo mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban. Sunset había estado de pie delante de ellas en todo ese tiempo, sin un celular o una computadora a la vista. Ella no pudo haber publicado eso. Anon-A-Miss finalmente se había revelado.

Rainbow Dash se frotó nerviosamente el brazo, su rostro era una máscara de culpa. "Yo... supongo que no lo hiciste después de todo."

Sunset le lanzó una mirada que casi gritaba: ' _¡No me digas,_ _ **Sherlock**_ _!'_

Rainbow apartó la mirada. Ella sabía que se lo merecía.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando sonó la campana de salida, las chicas se reunieron en la sala de la banda para ordenar sus pensamientos. Applejack estaba en medio de la sala como líder de facto de la reunión.

"Bueno, creo que _todas_ podemos estar de acuerdo," Applejack asintió con la cabeza a Rainbow, quien eligió mirar al suelo. "Más allá de una sombra de duda, que Sunset _no_ es Anon-A-Miss".

Sunset se sentó en su silla con los brazos cruzados. Era evidente que seguía enfadada por ser acusada en primer lugar.

"Ahora, dicho esto," dijo Applejack vacilando ligeramente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. "Todavía no cambia el hecho de que las fotos de esta mañana provenían de tu celular."

Sunset asintió con firmeza. Habían comparado las fotos con las de su teléfono y confirmado que, sí, eran las mismas fotos.

Applejack dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Sunset y preguntó cuidadosamente, "Sunset, ¿es _posible_ , que hayas enviado esas fotos a alguien más, _y_ éste las haya publicado?"

Sunset luchó contra el impulso de gritarle a su amiga ante la implicación, mas su sentido de la lógica superaba su cólera. En cambio, sacudió la cabeza y dijo. "Después de tomar las fotos, apagué mi celular, le escribí a Twilight y me acosté. No las mandé a nadie."

"¿Estás _segura_ , querida?" preguntó Rarity a su derecha. "¿Ni siquiera por accidente?"

Sunset no se dio la vuelta cuando contestó. "No hay _nadie_ _más_ a quien le haya enviado, ni siquiera por casualidad. Ustedes son las únicas amigas a quienes tengo registradas en mi celular."

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el grupo."Tal vez... ¿alguien hackeó tu celular?" Fluttershy habló por primera vez desde aquella horrible mañana.

Rainbow asintió con la cabeza. "No sería difícil para alguien del laboratorio de Cómputo." Ella entrecerró los ojos y murmuró. "Nunca confié en esos nerds..."

"Pero eso no explica cómo se enteraron de 'Cerdita Juguetona'." Sunset señaló. "Definitivamente no tenía eso en mi celular."

"Sí. Los únicos que sabían de eso son ustedes y mi fami... lia..." Los ojos de Applejack se ensancharon y su discurso disminuyó mientras que un horrible pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

"Rarity... aparte de nosotras seis, ¿quién más estaba en tu casa anoche?"

Rarity frunció el ceño en confusión mientras ella respondía: "Nadie excepto por mis padres. Y... "Sus ojos se ensancharon y con una mano cubrió su boca cuando se percató de lo que Applejack estaba pensando.

Y lentamente, las demás comenzaron a captar también. Pinkie y Fluttershy se miraron con horror. Rainbow apretó la mandíbula y las manos en el regazo. La boca de Sunset se convirtió en una línea firme y sombría.

Las manos de Applejack se cerraron en puños a su lado. "¿Donde están ahora?"

"Escuché que fueron a la casa de Scootaloo..." contestó Fluttershy.

Mientras Applejack daba vueltas y ponía su mano sobre el picaporte, Rarity gritó. "¡Espera Applejack, querida! ¡Entiendo que estás molesta pero por favor, por tu propio bien, no hagas nada precipitado!"

Applejack volteó la cabeza y dijo con calma, "¡Oh, no te preocupes! No las voy a matar ¡Pero sólo porque sería un dolor en el trasero enterrar sus tres cadáveres!

Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. "¿Van a venir?"

Como uno, el grupo se levantó de sus asientos y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Apple Bloom se sentó en el borde de la cama de Scootaloo, mirando fijamente su celular. Podía sentir las miradas aburridas de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo sobre ella.

"Tal vez deberíamos parar..."dijo nerviosamente Sweetie Belle.

"Oh vamos, Sweetie." Scootaloo dijo rodando los ojos. "¿Quieres pasar más tiempo con tu hermana, verdad? Bloom dijo que las vio luchar esta mañana. Sólo necesitamos darles un pequeño empujón."

"Pero-"

"Oye, estuviste bien ayer, todas estuvimos de acuerdo con que esta es la única manera de que nuestras hermanas vayan con nosotras, y además, ya hemos ido tan lejos. Y quizás podamos llegar hasta el final."

Apple Bloom suspiró. Scootaloo tenía razón. Era _demasiado_ tarde para retroceder ahora. ¿Qué era una foto más a largo plazo?

Pero antes de que Apple Bloom pudiera presionar 'Enviar', la puerta de la habitación de Scootaloo se abrió de golpe y su celular fue arrebatado de su mano. El corazón de Apple Bloom palpitó en su pecho mientras ella se volteaba lentamente para enfrentar la expresión furiosa en la cara de su hermana mayor.


	4. Capítulo 4

La habitación estaba en un silencio mortal, salvo por la pesada respiración de Applejack. Se dirigió hacia sus amigas y les mostró el contenido del celular de su hermana. El grupo parecía como si hubieran sido abofeteadas, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

"Entonces es cierto..." Rarity susurró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ella miraba acusadoramente a Sweetie Belle. Sweetie, para su crédito, tenía la decencia de verse avergonzada.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?" preguntó Rainbow, con la voz llena de dolor y traición. El rostro de Scootaloo se había vuelto blanco pálido, su boca se abría y cerraba varias veces, incapaz de decir algo.

Apple Bloom se encogió bajo la fría mirada de su hermana. Parecía un reo sentenciado. "Hermana... Y-Yo puedo explicarlo..."

"No, Apple Bloom, no creo que puedas." Applejack dijo suavemente, su voz era una calma mortal. "Pero, por favor, dime. Explícame por qué esto dice que aceptaste los términos de la página." Empujó el celular en el rostro de Apple Bloom y señaló la pantalla. "¿O vas a decir que esto es culpa de Sunset, también?"

Apple Bloom miró por encima del hombro de Applejack y vio a Sunset de pie cerca de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba como si la desafiara a decir algo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

"Y mientras estamos en el tema, ¿qué tal si explicas cómo Sunset pudo haber hecho esa publicación durante el almuerzo, cuando estuvo _parada frente a nosotras_ sin su celular o una computadora todo el tiempo?"

Las tres niñas se sintieron enfermas. No había manera de que sus hermanas hubieran creído que Sunset era Anon-A-Miss si Sunset estaba con ellas cuando Anon-A-Miss hizo una publicación. Metieron la pata.

Applejack soltó una risita amarga. "Sabes, realmente no sé qué encuentro más insultante. El hecho de que hiciste esto en lo absoluto, el hecho de que quisiste que inculpara a mi amiga, o el hecho de que creas que soy tan _estúpida_ que al final no lo averiguaría.

Nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa, Apple Bloom, especialmente para mí. El otro día, me di cuenta de algo que estaba pasando cuando trataste de señalar 'Cerdita Juguetona' en Sunset, pero yo lo ignoraba tanto como tú lo sabías mejor que nadie. Ahora veo que querías hacerme pensar que fue Sunset, ¿verdad? Querías _hacerme_ pensar que Sunset le contó a todos un secreto personal."

Scootaloo murmuró: "Ya lo hizo antes," antes de ser callada por las frías miradas de las adolescentes. Applejack deslizó el celular hasta la primera publicación.

 **"¿Sabían que cuando AJ era un niña le encantaba jugar con sus cerdos? ¡OMG! ¡Se sentaba en el barro durante horas! ¡Toda su familia le dice 'Cerdita Juguetona' porque los ama tanto! ¡Qué CERDA!"** Applejack leyó el mensaje en voz alta, su voz temblaba de amargura. "Es bueno saber lo poco que piensas de mí, es bastante malo que todos en la escuela piensen que eres una idiota, ¡pero es extra maravilloso saber que tú también lo creas así!" Apple Bloom murmuró algo entre dientes. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"... Yo no creo que seas idiota."

Applejack se burló. "¿En serio? Porque esta publicación parece sugerir lo contrario." Su rostro se retorció de disgusto. "Mamá y papá estarían muy orgullosos de ti."

Y así, Apple Bloom estalló en lágrimas. La expresión de Applejack vaciló levemente. Incluso enfadada, no podía soportar ver a su hermana menor llorar. Ella se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirarla.

Rarity tomó el control y avanzó. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios siquiera pensaron en hacer esto?"

Sweetie Belle jugueteó con las manos antes de asentir hacia Sunset. "Fue... por ella."

Sunset frunció los labios. Rainbow parecía incrédula. "¿ _Es en serio_? ¡¿Han sido sorprendidas en flagrancia y _todavía_ quieren culpar de esto a Sunset?!"

"Rainbow." Rarity dijo suavemente, calmando a la atleta, antes de dirigirse a Sweetie. "¿Y qué tiene que ver Sunset con esto?"

"Ella las apartó de nosotras." Apple Bloom resopló, limpiándose los ojos. "Ustedes estaban pasando todo el tiempo con ella en vez de nosotras. Soy tu familia, AJ, se supone que pasas la Navidad con tu familia. Cuando me hiciste a un lado, estaba tan molesta... que hice la cuenta de Anon-A-Miss y publiqué el asunto sobre Cerdita Juguetona."

"Me sentí de la misma manera." Añadió Sweetie Belle. "Cuando todas estaban dormidas, entré a tu habitación y tomé el celular de Sunset. Yo publiqué esas fotos."

Rainbow se quedó allí, completamente aturdida. "¿Hicieron todo esto... por una pijamada?" Se dirigió hacia Scootaloo. "¿Y qué hay de ti? Esas dos tienen una excusa, ¿cuál es la tuya?"

Scootaloo se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a su ídolo. "Ellas dijeron que necesitaban ayuda. Yo soy su amiga, así que..."

"¿Y no se te ocurrió que estuviste haciendo algo _malo_?" preguntó Rainbow con enojo. "¡Sin mencionar que es ilegal!"

El rostro de Scootaloo palideció una vez más. "¿Ilegal...?"

"El Cyberbullying está penado por las leyes de esta ciudad." Fluttershy habló, su voz llena de decepción. "Al igual que la creación de una cuenta falsa para acosar a otras personas, la única razón por la que Sunset nunca fue castigada es porque no había ninguna prueba definitiva de que ella lo hiciera".

Las tres niñas parecían que iban a vomitar. "No quiero ir a la cárcel..." Sweetie gimió.

"No será necesario." Applejack habló, con la cara severa. "Porque esto termina _ahora_." Colocó el celular en las manos de Apple Bloom. "Elimínalo. La página, las fotos, todo, elimínalo ahora mismo." Apple Bloom no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces. Sus dedos temblaron mientras presionaba 'Eliminar', borrando el perfil de Anon-A-Miss y su contenido para siempre. Ella sostuvo el celular hasta Applejack para mostrarle. Applejack suspiró y colocó el celular en el bolsillo. "No lo tendrás de vuelta."

"Pero-"

"No me _provoques_ , niña. Tienes suerte que no llame a Celestia, a no ser que quieras que venga y _acabe_ contigo."

Apple Bloom se calló. El cyberbullying era una ofensa seria en CHS, una que podría resultar en la expulsión. Y Applejack no hizo amenazas ociosas.

Rarity extendió la mano a su hermana. "Entrégalo, Sweetie Belle."

Rainbow hizo lo mismo. "Tú también, niña."

Scootaloo y Sweetie sacaron sus celulares de sus bolsillos y los entregaron, sin atreverse a quejarse.

"Así que, ¿ustedes tres hicieron esto porque todas querían pasar tiempo con nosotras?" preguntó Applejack, cruzando los brazos. "Bueno, Apple Bloom, tu deseo fue concedido. Todas las fiestas navideñas, tú y yo vamos a estar pasando _mucho_ tiempo juntas... " Se inclinó, estrechando los ojos. "Barriendo el granero, lavando los platos, alimentando a los cerdos, pelando patatas, y cualquier cosa que se me ocurra."

Apple Bloom tragó fuertemente la saliva.

"Saben, acabo de tener una inspiración en este momento, para toda una serie de conjuntos de invierno y suéteres." dijo Rarity con voz falsa y alegre. "Podría tomarme _semanas_ para terminarlo, sin duda podría usar un modelo."

Sweetie se encogió. Tenía una idea de quién sería ese 'modelo', y sabía por la mirada en el rostro de Rarity que no era opcional.

"Espero que tus zapatillas sean buenas para correr, niña." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo hizo una mueca de dolor. Tenía miedo de preguntar por qué los necesitaría.

"Una cosa más," dijo Applejack, asintiendo con la cabeza a Sunset. "Ustedes tres le deben una disculpa, y más vale que sea sincera."

Las tres chicas se miraron, luego dijeron al unísono: "Lo sentimos, Sunset."

"¿Lo sienten porque lo hicieron?" preguntó Sunset sin rodeos. "¿O lo sienten porque las atraparon?"

Miraron al suelo, incapaces de responder. Con eso, Applejack tiró de su hermana por el brazo y la sacó fuera de la habitación. Rarity hizo lo mismo, pero con más gracia. Las chicas restantes dieron una última mirada a Scootaloo antes de seguir a sus amigas.

* * *

Mientras Applejack ponía la llave en ignición, se dirigió hacia Apple Bloom, quien estaba mirando a su regazo. "Voy a dejar esto en claro. ¿Lo que dije ahí? Estaba siendo buena. Si alguna vez haces esta mierda _de nuevo_ , será mejor que te pongas sobre tus manos y rodillas y le ruegues a Dios por misericordia, ¡porque no tendrás _ni_ un carajo de mí! Hay dos cosas que me enfurecen en la realeza y son la deshonestidad y la deslealtad, hermanita. No te atrevas a traicionar a tus parientes, en especial a un Apple."

Y mientras el pequeño camión de la familia retrocedía fuera de la calzada y hacia el camino, las palabras de Applejack se imprimieron profundamente en la mente de Apple Bloom. Hizo un juramento, justo allí y ahora, que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para recuperar la confianza de su hermana, y que ella _jamás_ volvería a traicionar esa confianza.


	5. Capítulo 5

Sunset cerró su casillero, tratando de ignorar los murmullos de confusión y los gemidos de decepción de los otros estudiantes.

Ayer le dejó un mal sabor en su boca, al igual que las demás chicas, y todas habían decidido unánimemente que después de todo lo que había sucedido, otra pijamada estaba fuera de lugar, sin embargo la noche anterior se quedó en la casa de Fluttershy.

Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow le contaron a sus padres (y a los padres de Scootaloo) lo que pasó, y los adultos acordaron que las jóvenes merecían el castigo que les tenían sus hermanas, poniendo severas miradas y sacudiendo sus cabezas con decepción. Debatieron si debían o no revelar la identidad de Anon-A-Miss a la escuela, hasta que Sunset señaló, muy amargamente, que a los estudiantes no les importaba quién era Anon-A-Miss siempre que estuvieran publicando secretos. Las demás no podían dejar de estar de acuerdo; el perfil había sido eliminado y las culpables habían sido castigadas. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Sunset todavía estaba herida por haber sido acusada, pero después de haber sido bombardeada con una docena de disculpas, dos docenas de abrazos, un sermón de su lado lógico acerca de los prejuicios del resentimiento y una caja de pastelitos de tres plátanos de Pinkie Pie, no podía permitirse seguir enojada con ellas.

Se dio la vuelta cuando percibió que sus amigas se acercaban, con el ceño fruncido en la cara.

"¿Todavía se burlan de ti?" preguntó con simpatía.

"Sip." Applejack suspiró. "Realmente no sé lo que esperaba. El caballo ya está fuera, la puerta del establo no servirá de nada en este momento".

"Al menos tenemos dos días más de escuela." Fluttershy señaló. "Y no puedo esperar a la fiesta de Navidad de la familia Apple."

"Y tal vez todo este desastre se habrá terminado cuando comience las clases de nuevo." Rarity añadió.

"Debo decir, ¡Trixie está _muy_ impresionada!"

Las seis muchachas gemían mentalmente mientras daban vuelta hacia el origen de la irritante voz familiar, que parecía aún más presumida que de costumbre.

"¿Qué quieres, Trixie?" Rainbow Dash gruñó.

"Trixie simplemente expresa lo _asombrada_ que está que todas ustedes puedan mostrar sus caras en la escuela." Trixie se burló. "Quiero decir, si _sus_ secretos fueron publicados para que el mundo pueda ver-"

"Bueno, no lo fueron." Dijo Applejack sin rodeos.

La sonrisa de Trixie aumentó aún más cuando inocentemente puso sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Muy cierto. Pero de nuevo, no _soy_ amiga personal de la persona que publicó los secretos, ¿ _verdad_?"

Los ojos de las chicas se tornaron tempestuosos mientras se aferraban a lo que ella estaba insinuando. Excepto para Sunset, quien mantuvo una expresión neutral.

"No es que Trixie esté apuntando con los dedos," Trixie dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de los otros estudiantes. "Pero en realidad, ¿quién más, además de alguien _de su grupo_ pudo saber sobre las cosas que se publicaron?" Ella sacudió la cabeza con fingida simpatía. "Supongo que nunca sabes quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos..."

"Sunset no lo hizo." Fluttershy dijo con rigidez.

Trixie hizo una pausa, luego puso las manos en las caderas. "¿Oh? ¿Y sabes esto por un hecho absoluto?" preguntó, dejando caer cualquier pretensión. "Quiero decir, todos sabemos que ella no-"

"Pues de hecho, _lo sabemos_." Applejack interrumpió. "Descubrimos a los verdaderos culpables ayer y tuvieron que borrar el perfil."

Trixie rodó los ojos y le dio la vuelta a un mechón de su cabello. "¿Y quiénes, digamos, son estos llamados 'verdaderos culpables'?" Ella no se dio cuenta que Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se escapaban en silencio.

" _Ese_ es un asunto que ha sido tratado en privado y, francamente, no es asunto tuyo." Rarity dijo secamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Con eso tienes, chismosa!" Pinkie intervino.

Trixie miró fijamente al grupo, luego bufó descaradamente. Ella se dirigió hacia Sunset y dijo fríamente, "Asombroso, todavía te defienden, incluso después de que arrastraste sus nombres por el barro. No sé lo que hiciste para tenerlas de tu lado, pero no puedes engañar a Trixie. Todos sabemos que no eres más que una malvada chica-demonio, ¡y eso es todo lo que serás!"

Los sonidos de risa y susurros fuertes resonaron, los estudiantes obviamente estaban de acuerdo con Trixie.

Ahora, hace un par de días, esta declaración habría entrado bajo la piel de Sunset y la habría dejado a la defensiva. Pero en cambio, sus amigas, quienes estaban enojadas en su nombre, se quedaron sorprendidas cuando Sunset no mostró casi ninguna reacción en absoluto. Simplemente miró impasible, parpadeó, y luego dijo con calma, muy casualmente, "Eres una puta hipócrita."

El pasillo entero exclamó ante el uso de Sunset de un lenguaje tan vulgar. Trixie retrocedió con asco como si Sunset le hubiera escupido. "¿ _Disculpa_?"

Sunset cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra los casilleros. "Digamos que _soy_ Anon-A-Miss. ¿Por qué te importa?"

Trixie frunció el ceño. "A Trixie no-"

"¿Por- qué- te- _importa_?" Sunset enfatizó. "¿Por qué te importa quién es Anon-A-Miss? ¿Por qué te importa si soy yo o no? Se estaban riendo de mis amigas junto con todos los demás. Digo, algunos de ustedes _siguen_ riéndose, maldita sea. Así que obviamente _siguen_ indignados por lo que hizo Anon-A-Miss. Y ninguno de ustedes tenía sus secretos publicados, así que no tienen razón para estar enojados."

Trixie vaciló cuando su valentía comenzó a desvanecerse. Los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

"Te diré por qué te importa." dijo Sunset, su voz se volvió fría. "Porque ahora que el perfil ha sido eliminado, todos ustedes necesitan un chivo expiatorio para que no tengan que sentirse culpables por reírse de los mensajes porque _todavía_ no me perdonan por mis acciones pasadas y necesitan una excusa para hacerme un paria de nuevo.

"Fui una perra. ¿Okay? Herí a varias personas, mentí, diseminé rumores, y luego usé un artefacto mágico para transformarme en un monstruo literalmente, le lavé el cerebro a los estudiantes y destruí el frente de la escuela. Yo fui una persona horrible, y aunque tengo amigas ahora," se volteó para mirar tristemente a sus amigas. "Tendré que vivir con todo lo que he hecho por el resto de mi vida.

"¿Pero sabes qué? Al menos puedo _admitir_ que fui una perra." Se dirigió hacia Trixie, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que tú tampoco eres la gran cosa? ¿O enviarme a mí y a mis amigas a través de una _maldita trampa_ cruzó por tu mente?"

"¡Eso fue obra de las sirenas!" Trixie gritó a la defensiva. "Y además, no quedaron realmente lastimadas-"

"¡ _Eso es una mierda_!" Sunset gruñó. "¡Las sirenas no te pusieron una pistola en tu cabeza! ¡Nos mandaste a través de _una caída de cinco metros_ porque querías ganar un estúpido concurso de bandas! ¡Pudimos habernos quebrado el cuello! ¡Fue un milagro que nuestras _piernas_ no se hayan fracturado! Y no pensabas dejarnos salir, ¿verdad?" Trixie tuvo el buen sentido de no responder. "¡Literalmente pudimos haber muerto allí abajo! Y no olvidemos que si no hubiéramos escapado en el último minuto, ¡todos ustedes serían los juguetes de la sirenas ahora mismo!"

La sala se había quedado en silencio. Trixie, incapaz de pensar en un contra-argumento, retrocedió, parecía visiblemente castigada.

Sunset suspiró, luego se dirigió al resto de los estudiantes, suavemente. "He hecho todo lo que puedo pensar para que vean que he cambiado, incluso he arriesgado mi vida por ustedes, no sé qué más quieren."

Y con eso, ella agarró la correa de su mochila y caminó a clase, sus amigas haciendo lo mismo poco después.

* * *

 _Querida Twilight,_

 _Los últimos dos días han sido muy agitados. Entraré en detalles más adelante; estoy en la fiesta de Navidad de los Apple y están a punto de abrir los regalos, pero quiero que sepas que aprendí dos cosas importantes:_

 _Uno: Los amigos no estarán de acuerdo, lucharán. Y a veces pensarán que hiciste algo que no hiciste. Pero un verdadero amigo te escuchará y tratará de encontrar una solución. Y espero que todo salga bien al final._

 _Dos: A veces puedes hacer todo - literalmente todo - para que otros cambien su opinión sobre ti - y no funcionará._

 _Las mentes de algunas personas no pueden ser cambiadas, no importa qué. Todo lo que puedes hacer es recoger las piezas y seguir adelante. Por suerte para mí, tengo cinco asombrosas amigas que saben quién soy realmente. Y realmente, eso es todo lo que importa._

 _Me tengo que ir. Están empezando a sacar regalos._

 _Tu amiga,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._


End file.
